Thejumperman
Introduction Thejumperman, a simple yet beautiful story of how i got into this cringy gang of gay fucks that havent hit puberty yet. (atleast the most of 'em.) Thats basicly your intro faggots. Now onto the main storyline, or well history of me. Who, and why and when? Ah yes, i started roblox back in 2014. But i had an account before called Slabbinck (which i have made a memorial for, you can check that out on my profile --> creations.) My name, where the fuck did that shit came from? Jumper was originally never going to be made if i didnt lose the password of slabbinck. I got inspiration from the movie 'The Jumper' which i saw a week before i went to my grandpa, where i created Thejumperman. I was about 9-10 years old when Thejumperman was created. My Early Roblox Journey My first game, you ask? Survive the disasters or whatever its called. I was hooked on it at first, but got my heart stolen by the good old R2D, if you remember it was really great before the latest gun updates and such. Anyway, i played R2D all the time. I didnt do much other then that game. I got into roleplaying which i absolutely find disgusting now after R2D didnt get that much updates, and hackers and such. Back to the roleplay stuff, i roleplayed alot on Star Wars games and later on the walking dead, but ill tell you more 'bout that later. I was pretty average in all games. Not the fastest or the slowest of the server but i had a great time back then. The Roleplay Phase Ok so you might find this really cringy but i roleplayed back in the day, ALOT, and i mean ALOT. Like i said earlier, Star wars is what got me roleplaying at first. But then a friend of mine introduced The Walking Dead, i roleplayed for 5 months there until i began watching the TWD series. (Which i still am currently doing, Season 9 droppin' 07/10/18). I got IMMEDIATLY hooked again on TWD roleplay after i kinda stopped because i was watching the series. I joined this weird group at first, but it turned out to be a really great group and had a good experience there. (ACPD) I cant remember the full name, its something along the lines of Alexandria County Police Department. Got promoted rather quickly there to a medium-ranked officer. But then a survey got dropped, a poll which you could vote for a Chief of Deputy, and i was suprised i got voted by alot of fellow officers. Maybe because i was TOO active on the game. I later hit The Last of Us roleplay, but that wasnt as good as TWD, still fun tho but quit after 3-4 months. Great times, sometimes bad memories. I sadly lost a good friend of mine due to outrage after not RP'ing with him frequently like before, because i was playing R2DA all the time in 2016, when my roleplaying shit ended. (R2DA is the current version of the old R2D, you can check it out it has 1,2K players daily). R2DA & Jailbreak Phase I got into R2DA rather quickly when i saw it dropped. Joined in 2016 and stopped late 2017, because the entire community was either toxic, or just had all the guns and it wasnt that competitive anymore. Really good times, met a lot of friends there and me and my brother BeauSkills played it ALOT and vc'd over discord with other guys frequently. Jailbreak got my attention after R2DA wasnt that fun anymore. Jailbreak was so good yet so cancerous. I dont get how i kept playing it on and on, and even spent a shit load of robux on it for gamepasses. Still fun game and you have the freedom to do everything. I liked chasing as a cop with my volt, or robbing moving trains as a criminal. Anyway, also good memories and played frequently with some friends i knew from R2DA. I sometimes, but rarely play it these days. Meeting Aussie (Australis) I met him on apoc, rp'd a little and then we went seperate for a few months. Until we suddenly started talking again and playing tower battles. We got eachothers discord, met friends of both sides and decided to fucking no-life on TB. Anyway, the first stages of me and Aussie together werent that special, it was just roleplay apoc, and sometimes Amend gameplay camping at the boat lol, quite boring actually but still not important. Anyway, TB got us a good connection again and we met other niggers which include Hokker and Callrol4. They joined too with us in our TB adventure. Australis literally turned the tide of my roblox journey. Otherwise i'd still be playing gay shit like R2DA. Thanks Australis for the great memories we've had so far and i hope we can still be insulting eachother with racial slurs and cancer. Notoriety This is when the connection started with us four, Callrol4, Hokker, AustraIis, and me. I loved that time. We were hitting stores and banks all the time, loud at first because only hokker could do stealth at that time lol. Still, had good fun at loud and being noob as fuck. Until later we learned how the basics and mechanics worked of stealth. We robbed a casino together silently multiple times, robbed big national banks, small offshore banks and stores. Even stole a shit load of guns and gold with Hokker back when the new contract dropped with stealing guns from the National Guard invading a town. Anyway really fun times and great memories of those days, and thats what made the connection stronger after we left TB. (Not quit, but left for a bit.) Teloma & Ro-Bio This is when we kinda got bored of Notoriety, as we already did every fucking contract at nightmare difficulty atleast twice. Then the summer vacation started, and new games were popping up left and right. Most of them were your shitty-build-a-house to survive thing or something else. But for Aussie and me, we hit Teloma. A Western-like game that really was fucking weird at the beginning, but we eventually got used to it and i joined a gang. (which i later left due to lack of inactivity and problems with the teloma government or some shit.) I left it and we just did random shit on it, nothing special tbh. Then we kinda switched between Teloma and Ro-bio a bit, Ro-Bio was a fun game where you'd inject viruses and a patient would transform in this gigantic, creepy, fucked up creature or just do something really akward like sit-walk virus. Anyway, really fun game back then. It got deleted of course because it wasnt 'child-friendly' enough, and there were rumors about some kid getting a stroke due to the fact patients can explode randomly if they have too much injections, which of course scared the little shit. And again we got bored for a while, looking for new games. The Final Stand 2 This is when Callrol4 and Hokker started playing more frequently with us again, as Callrol4 introduced us to this zombie-defend-the-shop game. I wasnt quite sure if this was gonna be fun, but man was i wrong. This game was so fun and yet so simple. We understood the mechanics almost immediatly, and the use of perks. This was a great time, as we often played 2-3 hours each time we played the game. (Also, because there was a shit load of Z's every wave.) This was also back in the summer vacation, after we got bored of Ro-Bio and Teloma. Silenced? This is the time i got really confused, was it the games that werent fun, or was it just we couldnt stand eachother anymore? I really thought we werent going to play together games anymore, as we were kinda split up and went seperate for a few weeks. (Yes, it gets really boring playing without your nibbas); Hokker played that scientific game all the time, which we once played together with us four, but didnt play it again after. Callrol4 went to parkour all the time. And me and aus were just bored as fuck again. Towny Minecraft Fucking shit, first of all they lost all of our hard work. Spent like 1 month on it, but probably built more then every fucking player in the game in such a small period. Bari was the idea of Australis, i'll refer to him now as teutonic92melon or teu because thats his minecraft IGN. Hokker introduced us to the Towny worldMC, and i thank him for that. I had a fun short experience there, but i still regret making an unfinished war bunker under a snowy biome. Since you know, they lost the goddamn files. That really pissed me off. But it was a great time. 'The Streets 2' After WorldMC went down, we went seperate once again. Aussie and me hit the Streets 2, we were familiar with the first version. The Streets 2 is a MUCH much better version in my opinion, its more skillbased then the first one where it was if you got robux, and could afford the pipe you could pipe-jump-run. This included literally no fucking skill and was used by every modern oder and hypebeast, or some other autistic noob. Anyway, back to the second version. Its so much fun as we used cars to bomb crowds of people. Later we discovered there were safes in the game, and cash registers you could rob for money. This is when it got even more fun as we could do more car-bombings, and afford guns or better cars. Aus got the coupe, and i bought guns after my bike i bought with the money i had from the Streets 1. (Money transfered, from first to second version fyi.) This is my current 'phase.' As i am still EXTERMINATING RTHOTS, WEEBS, EMO's and ODERS. I shall never rest before every one of them is deleted out of existence. The RWEO police shall never stop hunting those creatures. I hope i can still play roblox as i am currently in the 3rd year of secondary school, and we have tests or homework everyday. I'm gonna get a better computer soon tho. Oh, and i also forgot to mention. I hope the original Meme Bois reunite once again. So yeah, thats basically it fellas. The Electric State Yea streets 2 got boring so we moved on to The Electric State made by Edd_E; Aus & me made a small crew of friends and we raid together, fight together and print together. Sometimes we sell some stuff, as i have BMD gamepass and aus has Inventor gamepass. We still play this shit to this day. 20/11/2018. Personal Information This is the final part of this long-fucking story. Its just fyi. I'm not going to put all of my personal information here. I'm 14 years old, male, and a Belgian citizen. I dont know if you care but its just fyi. I live in West-Flanders and i can speak a bit of french, dutch, and english. Thats all you're getting you fucking 40 RGWF's. I kept you reading for long enough, now you know my entire roblox journey and a bit about me. Go grab a drink, take a walk outside cause it could always be the last sip or the last walk outside. Have at it fellas - Jumper.